nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Court of Kington Langley
The '''Supreme Court of Kington Langley '''more commonly known as the '''Kingtonian Supreme Court '''is the supreme court in all matters under Kingtonian Law. It is the highest court in Kington Langley for both appeal and criminal cases. Its located in Kingsmouth, the nation's capital and is made of 15 judges appointed by the Grand Duke personally or by the Grand Duke on recommendation from the Prime Minister and the appropriate select committees. The court was moved from the House of Lords into a seperate building on 2 September 2008 (opening day of Parliament) and has remained in the same building since, due to its recent creation, combined with the country's progressive social welfare policies and well funded police service, the court has seen very few cases. The most major was the Civil War Inquiries in December 2008 which involved members of the old republican government being put on trial to see if they should be allowed to remain within Kington Langley. The Court does however runs every day as it works with the WA Compliance Ministry to help bring Kingtonian laws into compliance with WA law. History A Supreme Court of Kington Langley has been talked about for many years previous to its creation. As early as 2005 when the British colony of Great Langley's highest court was the Law Lords in Westminster which made local Kingtonians want a more local and democratic judiciary, seperate from the legislature. In 2007 Kington Langley had become independent and due to the speed of the process from colony to country. Parliament decided to create a seperate group of Law Lords within the Kingtonian House of Lords which was more local but not anymore democratic. By September 2008, the civil war had resulted in the defeat of Republican Kington Langley. The new, more conservative regime made the House of Lords the upper chamber. This led to the Kingtonian Law Lords being even more democratic than the British equivilant. This led to the government creating a supreme court to help organise the Kingtonian political system better and, with the seperation of powers, make the nation overall more democratic. Composition Crown judge The crown judge, currently Lord Edward Jenkins, is the head of the Supreme Court. The Grand Duke has no power over this after the Judiciary Act 2009 which stops the Grand Duke interfering with the workings of the Judiciary. The crown judge is elected by the 14 other judges of the court. Due to the history of the judiciary and the monarchy, even though they have long been seperated the highest position of authority in the supreme court still contains the title of 'crown'. There has currently been only one Crown judge, the current may serve until they are 75 when they are forced to retire. Justices The Justices are the 15 judges that make up the supreme court. They, like the Crown judge must retire at 75. Unlike all other judges they are not subject to term limits but may be removed by Parliament and even the Grand Duke by constitutional means. Building The location of the supreme court was a large question that remained unanswered for almost 2 years. Finally, in December 2007 a researcher found the perfect building. The old town hall. This later came under attack from conservationists in the area even Kingsmouth council did not fully support the idea but the building was calculated to be the perfect size for the courtroom and offices allowing the entire building to be efficiently used. When the legislation was passed, work got underway and only took 3 months to complete as many offices remained, the only major concern was fitting the courtroom but eventually the building was completed and after the legislation came into force, it took the court no time at all to move out of the House of Lords and into the Supreme Court. Because of this, all current judges have peerages but the government says that future judges may not necessarily recieve peerages when they join the supreme court. See also *Kington Langley *Parliament of Kington Langley *House of Lords of Kington Langley *House of Commons of Kington Langley Category:Law and the Judicial system of Kington Langley